mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazir Rhodes-Lescher
Biography Parents ((Note that these parents were NPCs)) Father Soltani and Mother (Bitar) Soltani were childhood sweethearts, growing up together in Egypt. Karim went to medical school and married Rana after graduation, where they then moved to England after Karim gained a position as an Allergist. Rana was a homemaker, though after coming to England she had taken up writing. Nazir was born Nazir Karim Soltani. Nazir's parents passed away the summer between 3rd and 4th Year. View the year summaries for details on their death and Nazir's placement with a new family. Adoptive Parents ((Note that these parents are played characters)) Nazir was placed with the Rhodes-Lescher family the South west coast in County Kerry on the Iveragh peninsula after the death of his parents. His new family is energetic and comes from the Magical World as opposed to the Muggle world. Nazir called his biological parents " 'ab and 'umi, " Arabic for Dad and Mom, respectively. Because of this, he had a less difficult time transitioning into calling his adoptive parents by English equivalents, as the words were not technically the same. His adoptive parents, as shown in the photo, from back to front: Dresden Rhodes-Lescher * Birth Date: December 01, 1985 * Born in: Austria, immigrated to the U.K. as a child. * Called by Nazir: "Pops" * Wand: Cypress, Dragon Heartstring, 13", Hard * Blood Status: Pureblood * Patronus: Shark * Graduated: 2004 * House: Slytherin * Quidditch: Seeker * Occupation: Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank Lessa Rhodes-Lescher * Birth Date: August 08, 1989 * Born in: U.S.A., immigrated to the U.K. as a child. * Called by Nazir: "Mum" * Wand: Blackthorn, Phoenix Feather, 14½", Slightly Yielding * Blood Status: Pureblood * Patronus: Mare * Registered Animagus: Red Abyssinian Cat * Graduated: 2007 * House: Ravenclaw * Prefect, declined Head Girl * Occupation: Obliviator for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Ministry of Magic Brian Rhodes-Lescher * Birth Date: August 20, 1985 * Born in: Ireland * Called by Nazir: "Da" * Wand: Redwood, Phoenix Feather, 13", Supple * Blood Status: Pure Blood * Patronus: Ibizan Hound * Graduated: 2003 * House: Ravenclaw * Quidditch: Beater, Captain * Occupation: Auror for the Ministry of Magic Childhood Nazir had a fairly ordinary childhood. Luton, England has a high number of Muslim immigrants, and he grew up learning both Arabic and English. His parents try to encourage and perhaps even pressure him toward success. He lead a fairly active childhood - biking, swimming, etc. At the age of six he broke his left arm falling from the very top of a tree. His first magic noticed by his parents happened when he'd gotten himself into big trouble. When he was bent over to receive a swat by a wooden spoon, the spoon suddenly turned impossibly slippery and his father couldn't keep a grip on it at all. Thinking he'd somehow predicted his punishment and coated the spoon in oil or some other slippery substance, when his father went to whip him with his belt, the belt transformed from leather to a wide ribbon. Startled, his parents simply sent him to his room. Acceptance Into Hogwarts The arrival of his letter was a bit troubling to his parents. They considered themselves fairly modern and progressive given their background, and before witnessing several peculiarities about their child, they had held no belief in the Islamic views of magic. However, they were intelligent enough to recognize that there was something definitely odd and most likely, supernatural about their child, and after much discussion and letters written, they decided to allow their son to attend Hogwarts. Personality & Goals Nazir is a bit of a punk in personality. He's extremely loyal to friends and family, but that doesn't mean he won't tease and prank them. He's only been caught a few times, either because he didn't have a good escape plan, or simply because there was too much incriminating evidence left behind - or on him. But he doesn't mean any real harm, in fact he's generally pretty kind. He loves animals, food, and most of all, adventure! He also has a very questioning personality, and doesn't believe in taking things at face value - after all, he spent his whole life not knowing that there were even wizards in the world. He dreams of discovering things even Wizards don't know about, and hopes to one day work for the Department of Mysteries. Update 11/16: In Second Year, Nazir discovered a strong love of Quidditch as he became a Beater for the team. In Third Year, he became Quidditch Captain for his team, and given his continuing passion for the sport, he has gained a new goal, and that is to become a professional Quidditch Player after graduation. He has even gone so far as to try to research how to allow Muggles past muggle-repelling barriers, in order to have his parents come to watch him play. He is still interested in a potential career at the Department of Mysteries, but not before he competes in at least one Quidditch World Cup! Yearly Summaries A small record of Nazir's experiences through his years at school. Year One Nazir was full of wonderment at the magical world. Being an energetic optimist, he took everything in-stride. He met Sadde Woods who flew up to him on a broomstick while he was nearly at the top of a tall tree, and scolded him. They nearly killed themselves after Sadde invited Nazir to climb onto their broomstick, the shift in weight causing it to spin out of control and almost hit the ground, but Sadde managed to regain control in time. After that incident, they became fast friends, and went so far as to say they were dating, though being as young as they were, it was nothing serious. It was through Sadde that Nazir learned that Metamorphmaguses exist, and after some mild panic, realized that the human mind is more important than the package it comes in. It was from Sadde that Nazir recieved his first skateboard, which he often used on the grand staircase! How he never broke his neck or even recieved a detention remains a mystery. Never having been truely serious, the young couple dissolved over time without ever actually 'breaking up', but remain friends. Year Two The year began very promising. Nazir made several new friends, and joined the Quidditch team as a Beater. He gained a pretty heavy crush on a veela girl named Cybil who was several years his senior (and several inches taller) even going so far as to try to impress her with his gradually developing yet still minor Beater muscles, and throwing cheeky insults toward a 7th year boy, George, whom he only refered to as a string-bean, due to his belief that this boy was his rival! (He wasn't.) Nazir became friends with a boy named Tristan after an incident involving his skateboard in the Grand Staircase. He crashed, Tristan laughed at him, he whacked Tristan on the behind with his skateboard and ran away cackling. He was caught by the older boy however, and in the process his skateboard rolled away, only to be picked up by a well-meaning girl who happened to be afflicted with Pygmy Virus at the time. Nazir was upset, believing he had to leave his skateboard behind, and taking pity on him, Tristan scourgified the skateboard. At that point Nazir considered Tristan his friend, but it would take more time for the older boy to warm up to him. This was the year of Nazir's first growth spurt. Changes in his body left him with growing pains, clothes became too small for him, and his voice dropped. One of his most embarrassing moments was during an Alchemy class. He raised his hand to answer a question, his sweater ill-fitting to the point that he had to keep pulling it down and tugging at his sleeves. When answering a question his voice wouldn't stop cracking, and from then on he rarely spoke up in class during this transitional period. He was lucky enough to have the pity of elder students in his house however, and was provided with a boil-cure potion (to deal with acne, which he still uses), as well as their help with extending the sizes of his clothes, considering he couldn't go out shopping for new clothes in the middle of the school year. His growth at least had the advantage of beginning to close the height difference between himself and Tristan, who had originally teased Nazir by calling him 'Fetus' due to their size difference. Nazir and Tristan's relationship began to shift strangely, as Nazir began to experience feelings regarding the boy that he hadn't felt before, a notable one being jealousy over the other boy. Unbeknownst to Nazir, being a slightly clueless boy, the feeling was mutual, despite Tristan's often aloof and chilly attitude toward the Hufflepuff. As he warmed up however, Tristan gifted Nazir with a snowboard, so the pair of them could go boarding together through the snowy months of school. Eventually they admitted feelings for one another began officially dating on Valentines day. Being new to having a real relationship, Nazir had a heavy learning curve compared to his counterpart, whom had had a previous long-term relationship with an older girl. It was a volatile relationship for quite some time, frought with frequent fights, including a particular incident in which both boys jealousy reached maximum levels, causing Tristan to believe he'd been cheated on. This resulted in an explosive reaction in the Great Hall in which Tristan struck Nazir, which nearly ended their relationship for good. They eventually reconsiled however, and it was smooth sailing from there. Hufflepuff did well in Quidditch that year but didn't manage to take home the trophy, but the time spent training and playing cemented Nazir's love of Quidditch and resulted in his determination to one day play in the World Cup. He figured he could always go into the Department of Mysteries after his retirement from professional Quidditch. Nazir was mostly unphased by much of the strife felt by the school this year. The 'Goons' never really paid much attention to Nazir, and Nazir never paid much attention to them. He is both an optimist and also fairly relaxed, and had very little problems 'going with the flow', not minding that he had to wear his uniform all the time instead of his regular clothes - which he was growing out of anyway and resizing them all seemed like too much of a hassel - and barely noticed the change in their food, considering he often just ate whatever was in front of him when he sat down at the tables, and he went into his summer break feeling it had been a fairly good school year, though one thing he had noticed was the heavy curfew restriction, as it had effected his time training or playing outdoors. But for the most part, he went into his summer break relatively untraumatized. Year Three Third year also began well, with Nazir becoming Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He felt it was his first major Quidditch Accomplishment and a step in the right direction toward his future career. Tur ning 14 this year, Nazir quickly began to learn that growing up is extremely difficult, especially regarding matters of the heart. See Below: Tristan Geovaugden update 11/16. Nazir was beginning to learn that hormones are awful things, he makes bad decisions, and dating is rough. Suddenly everyone seemed attractive to him in one way or another, and he explored flirting a little bit. He was not very good at it. He was rejected for the first time, and it was rough on him. Being the Quidditch Captain of his team, he began to throw all of his focus into Quidditch, and pull his team together for practices frequently. At their first game, his team won with an over 300 point lead. Somewhere along the line, an older boy named Michel St. Jours caught his attention at dueling practice. Awkward flirting ensued, but unfortunately, like his previous romance with Tristan, this relationship was heavily fueled by jealousy on both ends, though it was unwarranted - at least at first. One of Nazir's friends began to exhibit signs of jealousy toward Michel, and even cursed him. One night, this friend and Nazir kissed, which Michael walked in on. Though this caused turmoil, and a minor brawl on the night of the Yule Dance, the pair remained together until an incident at a Christmas party over break, in which Michel was also kissed by another person. The pair decided to break it off, given their age difference, and the fact that Nazir still felt like he wasn't truly over Tristan. Nazir worked through a bout of serious teen angst at this time. By the time they returned to school, Nazir and Michel barely spoke to one another. The couple of months went by fairly uneventfully. Classwork, Quidditch, classwork, quidditch. Though Nazir did have a brief snog with another Hufflepuff that he caught stealing his things, it did little to make him feel better over all. The boys feelings eventually lead to a snog between them, followed by Michel completely avoiding Nazir out of awkwardness. However, Nazir plucked up the courage to ask Michel to the Hearty Party, and Michel agreed. However, only under the condition that they have a proper date first, in order to avoid feeling awkward at the actual dance. Their date was a dinner in the greenhouses, and it went very well. Nazir and Michael got back together officially before the dance, and have been together since. Quidditch continued to be excellent. Nazir's teammates impressed him constantly, and they really were a team. They won every match of the season except for the last, however they only lost by a few dozen points after the opposing team caught the snitch. The won the Quidditch cup itself by a mile, and it was the first time in years that Hufflepuff was able to bask in the glory that is winning the Quidditch Cup! It was one of Nazir's proudest moments, although he vowed to have at least one undefeated year before he graduates. As summer approached, Nazir did alright on his exams. He isn't a terrible student, but nothing to write home about. He made plans to try to go camping with Michel over the summer. Summer between 3rd and 4th Year - Major Life Event: ''' This plan did not work out. Shortly after break began, Nazir's parents were killed in a car accident. Nazir suffered through a period of shock and dissociation while legal matters were handled by the authorities. With his parents being immigrants, Nazir had no family in the U.K. to go to, but being a natural born citizen he was not about to be sent back to his grandparents in Egypt. Nazir was about to enter the Fostercare system. The Magical Authorities felt it would be in the best interest of both Nazir and the Magical community that Nazir be placed with a Magical Family. This way they would not have to risk disrupting the delicate nature of the initial foster parent-child relationship by introducing the knowledge of the wizarding world to unsuspecting muggles, and would also prevent the possibility of having to obliviate large chunks of memory from foster parents, should they decide not to keep him. Nazir was quickly placed under the care of the Rhodes-Lescher family. They were very kind to Nazir from the start, and did their best to make him feel at home. Throughout the weeks, Nazir had to force himself through funeral planning, meetings with lawyers and caseworkers both muggle and magical, and a seemingly endless parade of people trying to offer their sympathies. Once all of that seemed to settle and Nazir found himself in a quiet home in the countryside, he finally had a chance to truly grieve. Being in the countryside, and being with a magical family, did help Nazir to cope better than he would have had he been placed with a muggle family in the city. After a while, Nazir eventually emerged from his room. Slowly he started to eat and groom properly again. He remained quiet for some time, but now that he was able to pull himself out of bed in the mornings, he began going outdoors and spending a lot of time with the farm animals on the property. His new parents showed him how to take care of them, and Nazir took comfort in the manual labor involved in their care, since he couldn't perform underaged magic to help with their upkeep. The family's three dogs also did a great deal to comfort him, and eventually he started smiling again, even if his periods of happiness were brief. He had cut off all communication with world outside the farm, not sending out any letters to anyone, not communicating with his muggle friends, and not opening any letters he received either. Being out in the countryside also allowed Nazir the freedom to ride his broom and practice quidditch, which he began to do after a measure of mourning. It was difficult at first to try to do something again that brought him so much joy. At first he felt guilty. He worried that he was disrespecting his birth parents by feeling anything but sadness after their passing, but a book on grief eventually helped him to accept the idea that he was allowed to begin healing. Over the rest of the summer, he continued to remain isolated from 'the outside world', but used that time to get to slowly get to know his adoptive parents, and with their help he steadily began to experience a sense of normality. It was interesting to him to hear about their own school days, as he'd never really had the chance before to talk to any adults at length about their years at Hogwarts. Eventually they helped him get out of the house. Nazir feared running into Michel, however. He'd 'gone ghost' for the majority of the summer and got into contact with him. He knew that with the start of the new school year fast approaching, he would need to write him a letter explaining his silence, and hope that he understood, and wouldn't hate him for essentially disappearing. '''Year Four - Current Year, To-be-roleplayed - Owl Post Features, Confessions, & Rumors Features Article - "10 Quidditch Questions with Nazir Soltani" (March, 2016) Confessions "I just got rejected for the first time, and it HURTS. I hate growing up. I want to go back to how it was when I just looked at everybody as my friend. Now everybody is hot. This is the worst." (November 23, 2016) "I had a dream that I was married to my team’s Co-captain and we had a baby named Quin but it turned out to be a quaffle." (December 7th, 2016) Rumors "Although badgers aren’t commonly known to be aggressive, it would seem they can be set off by invasions into their territory. Such a phenomena was witnessed over the break at the Ashworths’ yule party, when a badger was seen in a small tussle with a snake over the object of his affection." (January 9, 2017) Persons, Situations, & Objects of Significance PERSONS Alphabetical: Cybil Deverill: 'A veela girl that Nazir had a fairly heavy crush on in Second Year. When around Cybil, Nazir felt that he was most definitely the man for her, even when he stood about a foot and a half shorter than her. He forced himself to give up his crush on the veela however, when he fell for someone else. In a scene fit for the cheesiest of mini-series, he let her know that it could never be, because he was in love with someone else, turning and walking dramatically into the sunset, cape billowing behind him. In his mind. He actually just went back to his dorm. 'Eric Hyland: A Ravenclaw student a year behind him, and Nazir's friend. It was important to Nazir to make sure Eric knew they were still friends even after he and Eric's cousin had a falling out. Nazir thinks Eric is very clever and admires his skills as a Seeker, even if he wishes he weren't so good come game time! [http://mmsl.wikia.com/wiki/Essa_Nazari Essa Nazari]: '''Essa is a Ravenclaw girl in Nazir's year. He finds her company enjoyable and also feels she is relatable, given their similar backgrounds - they are the same year, both come from Middle-Eastern backgrounds, and both are muggle born. She also always seems to have some good spices with her to add to food, which reminds him of his mother's cooking. '''Kettia Ferox: A Hufflepuff girl a year ahead of him, who Nazir has chosen to be his Quidditch Co-Captain! He admires the girl's energy and enthusiasm, especially for Quidditch. She is the sort of friend that he just loves to listen talk, especially when she's got her sass up talking to Morgan. As a bonus, she's pretty dang cute, too! After making her Co-captain, Nazir had a dream that they were married and had a baby that turned out to actually just be a quaffle. Nazir determined he needed to stop eating cheese after 9pm. [[mmsl.wikia.com/wiki/Michel St. Jours|'Michel St. Jours']]:' Nazir's boyfriend as of 3rd year. See Third Year summary for more information regarding their relationship. 'Morgan Maldive: 'A Hufflepuff boy a couple of years ahead of him, who is both Nazir's friend and Teammate on the Quidditch team. Morgan is another relatable person to Nazir, except in this case, he believes the boy is a pureblood, though to be fair, he didn't press him about his heritage. He thinks Morgan is a little bit too nice for his own good and deserves to be a little more skeptical than he is, but admires his ability to see the good in everyone. He also thinks he's a bit cute, but nothing ever came of it. 'Persephone Hyland: A year ahead of Nazir, Persephone is the Syltherin Quidditch Captain, and Nazir's sworn rival. Once friends, the pair can now be noted as avoiding one another after an exchange of words in the Great Hall at the start of Nazir's third year. Nazir swears he will defeat her team when they meet on the pitch, and has ordered a brace for his right hand to try to prevent the surprisingly strong girl from crushing it when they have to shake hands as Captains before a game. Sadde Woods: Nazir's first Sweet Heart. Affectionately referred to as "My Sadde", Nazir first met the Ravenclaw in the Library. Though sweet, she found him to be a bit of a pest. After a few run-ins (Including Nazir nearly killing them falling from a tree, and attempting to teach Sadde how to cook) he began to fall in Puppy-Love. Though aware of Sadde's Metamorphmagic, Nazir hadn't realized that his fellow first year would alternate genders. He spent a rather stressful evening looking for girl Sadde, and it took a good deal of convincing that boy Sadde was indeed the same person and not his special friend's brother. Though a bit awkward at first about Sadde's male form, he seems to have come to terms with it - though how he would react to the idea that his parents might find out about Sadde-as-a-boy has yet to be seen. Second Year update: Nazir and Sadde drifted apart over the summer, each of them going about doing their own thing. As puppy love tends to do, it piddled out as the pair became distracted with their own interests, not even bothering to have an official breakup. Tristan Geovauden: '''An older Slytherin boy Nazir managed to befriend. They met when Nazir was doing tricks on his skateboard and crashed to the floor. Tristan teased him and Nazir got back at him by swatting his rear with the skateboard and running away. Tristan gave chase and caught his ankle, causing them to crash on the stairs. In the process, a girl with Pygmy virus picked up the board, causing Nazir to pout and feel like he might cry because he thought his board was untouchable so he'd have to leave it behind. Tristan took pity on the boy and scourgified the board. After that, Nazir began approaching Tristan to hang out. Tristan treated Nazir like a pest and nicknamed him 'fetus' due to their height difference. One day, Tristan sent Nazir a snowboard and snow shoes and asked him to come boarding with him. By the end of the evening, they kissed. They thought nothing of it for quite some time, it was just another enjoyable activity they could do together as friends. Gradually, however, they both began to realize they felt jealous over each other when it came to other people giving them attention. They had their first "official" date on Valentine's Day, and since then they've considered themselves boyfriends. 11/16: Third year began with some significant strife. Although both boys felt fairly confident in their relationship, a Slytherin girl gained an interest in Tristan - sadly, a friend of both his, and Nazir's. The situation was short-lived but ended tragically in a falling out between the Slytherin girl and the pair of boyfriends, which ultimately ended their friendship. Nazir and Tristan continued on in their relationship were assured of its strength, until another tragedy struck. Tristan's guardian was to move to America for work, and she intended to take Tristan with her. Nazir fell into a rather grand depression for several days after Tristan's departure, until he decided to throw all of his attention straight into Quidditch, and has remained there ever since. When he's not studying, it's Quidditch - quidditch quidditch quidditch. ''OBJECTS:' '''Skateboard, year 1: '''After telling Sadde that he wished to learn to skateboard, Sadde offered him one as a gift. He frequently has it with him, outside of class, even though he's really not very good yet. 11/16: Nazir has become quite good at skateboarding by Third Year, and enjoys inviting others to board with him. '''Snowboard, year 2: '''A gift given to him by his previous boyfriend, Tristan Geovauden. '''Cleansweep 2000, year 3: '''A broom given to him for Christmas by his current boyfriend, Michel St. Jours. Nazir had wanted a broom of his own rather than having to use the school brooms. Michel found one in good condition, and Nazir was extremely thrilled. Nazir had given Michel a new pair of glasses for Christmas, and felt pretty lame in comparison. Notes on Magic in Relation to Islam "Belief in witchcraft, sorcery, magic, ghosts, and demons is widespread and pervasive throughout the Muslim world. Magical beliefs are expressed in the wearing of amulets, consulting spiritual healers and fortunetellers, shrine worship, exorcisms, animal sacrifice, and numerous customs and rituals that provide protection from the evil eye, demons, and jinn. Fears associated with these beliefs range from hauntings and curses to illness, poverty, and everyday misfortunes. Supernatural practices that are intended to bring good fortune, health, increased status, honor, and power also abound. Magical beliefs are not relegated to rural or poverty-stricken areas. On the contrary, they are observable in every segment of society regardless of socioeconomic status." Magic in the Koran